Promesa
by nena-malfoy
Summary: Una traición, una promesa. Todo se derrumba menos una promesa, que se cumplirá solo que tal vez no en el tiempo que él quisiera.


Todo pertenece a J.k Rowling mi ídolo a la que le debo el nacimiento de mis amados personajes, esta historia se me vino al escuchar take a Bow, aunque luego de modificarlo mucho , no quedo nada parecido y solo quedo una promesa de la canción por eso el titulo. Pero bueno, que se le a de hacer, si les gusta ya saben un Review y si no también , así mejoro un poco. Gracias por apretar el enlace. Besos y un gran año para ustedes.

Desde que tenía memoria sus padres siempre se sintieron orgullosos de ella, hasta cuando el sombrero seleccionador la mandó a Ravenclaw en vez de a Griffindor, no se sintieron decepcionados ni nada que se le pareciera, al contrario, se sentían afortunados de tener una niña tan inteligente, ella siempre fue motivo de orgullo, y vedla allí, encerrada en su habitación derramando lagrimas por quien no las merecía. Aquel que tantas promesas de amor eterno, de felicidad y de una familia juntos le había dado

- No seas muy amigable con él, Rosie. El abuelo Wesley nunca te perdonaría que te casaras con un sangre pura.- Esas fueron as palabas de su padre, tal vez si le hubiera hecho caso, si de verdad hubiera visto quien era él, solo tal vez no estaría en esa situación.

-¡LARGO DE MI CASA!- Un grito proveniente de la sala la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Ron trata de calmarte, el ya se irá solo baja la varita Ron.- Podía oír como su madre trataba de tranquilizar a su padre, entonces ella se dirigía hacia el living para entender el motivo por el cual todo estaba tan revolucionario.

-Señora Weasly, con todo respeto no me iré sin antes hablar con Rose.- Esa voz, podía reconocerla en cualquier lado, era él, el motivo por la cual derramaba lágrimas sin cesar, por quien su vida estaba prácticamente arruinada, era por quien había peleado tanto, hasta perder esa mirada de orgullo de su padre, era Escorpius Malfoy , su gran y atormentado amor.

- No creo que ella quiera verte Malfoy- Su hermano le contestó de forma tranquila, tal vez para no causar más revuelos, cosa extraña en él, ya que de los dos era quien había heredado el carácter explosivo de su padre.

-Rose- Su madre se dio cuenta de su aparición, todo se volvió silencio, un silencio tan tenso como que el que se atrevía a romperlo recibiría la peor maldición, pero alguien debía hacerlo, y esa debía ser Rose, porque fue ella quien se enamoró de él a pesar de los consejos de su padre y primos, fue ella quien había roto mil reglas por él, fue ella quien se enfrento al mundo y decepcionó a su familia, fue ella quien se enamoro de Escorpius sin remedio, sin razón,

-Salgamos- fue todo lo que dijo Rose, aunque sonará segura y sin miedo, era tan solo una farsa, su pulso estaba acelerado, su corazón latía a mil por horas, sentía que moriría en cualquier minuto, pero era una muy buena actriz y no dejaría que sus sentimientos le ganaran.

Salieron de la casa, Escorpius la seguía bajo la atenta mirada de la familia Weasly, él se sentía inseguro, intranquilo, como si de un niño asustado por una tormenta se tratase, ella lo volvía así un niño, una persona dependiente, insegura, por eso la amaba y la odiaba, sabía que sin ella no podía vivir, pero tampoco con ella, por eso buscaba refugio en otras mujeres, por eso se escondía como la serpiente que era, por eso es por lo cual lucharía con el mundo si fuera necesario, es por lo cual el mataría a cualquiera si se atreviese a siquiera mirar mal a su pelirroja, esa era la razón por la cual su relación era tan enfermiza y tan maravillosa a la vez.

Rose…- Pero el discurso que tenía preparado se borro de su mente, siempre era igual, el era minucioso, preparaba todo hasta el más mínimo detalle, pero con ella no podía, todo se le salía de control, por eso la amaba y la odiaba tanto.

No es necesario que digas nada, creo que está todo más que hablado Malfoy- Sabia que no era así, que no todo estaba dicho, pero no podían seguir hablando, si no se derrumbaría más en ese hoyo sin fin, no podía darse el gusto de ello, no ahora.

No seas testaruda, tú me amas, yo te amo , es absurdo esta situación.- le contesto él, sabía que se amaban, pero que no podían estar juntos , por miles y miles de motivos, pero sobre todo por él, ese orgullo Malfoy lo mataría, de eso estaba seguro.

Te ves como un tonto diciendo eso, si lo admito te amo pero, ¿De qué me sirve? prefiero alejarme de ti y sufrir que estar contigo y sufrir el doble, al tenerte y sufrir más, ya no puedo, ya no quiero, esto se fue de las manos, no puedo lastimar a más nadie.- Ya no soportaba esta situación , su pecho dolía como cuando lo fue a ver a su mansión, que idiota había sido, y otra vez el dolor venia a ella, y otra vez por la misma razón… Él.

Discúlpame, sé que soy el más idiota…- Ya su mente de serpiente no la podía controlar, solo quería dejar de pensar tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla, como solo él tenía el permiso y _derecho _de besarla, tocarla en lugares donde solo él fue testigo de ver y degustar, y solo él lo seria, de lo contrario mataría a quien se atreviera a hacerlo. Su mente dejo de funcionar no sabía que más decir, y solo fue capaz de llorar, por impotencia, por dolor, porque ella podía volverlo loco y él siendo un mago un sly, por todo los cielos siendo un Malfoy, no podía controlarse frente a ella, no podía conectar dos palabras para que formaran una buena oración.

Por favor no llores- Odiaba verlo así, él a quien amaba, a quien le debía los momentos más felices y desgraciados, odiaba verlo derramar lagrimas en su rostro que estaba tallado por los dioses, odiaba verlo así y más por ella.- por mí, por nosotros, no llores.- No sabía que más decir, prefería morir allí mismo antes de seguir viéndolo así en ese estado.

Lo siento.- Él nunca había pedido disculpas a nadie, jamás pero él quería _necesitaba _ dejar de sentirse así, si era necesario se arrodillaría, le gritaría al mundo que era la peor escoria, se iría del mundo mágico, todo con tal de tenerla con el otra vez,  
>- sabemos que no lo sientes de verdad, solo sientes haber sido desenmascarado, eres una serpiente, tus mentiras deben ser tan reales que nadie dudaría de ellas.- Sus palabras fueron suaves, pero sabía que con cada una estaba matándolo de manera muy dolorosa.- Cuando fuiste al gran comedor y me pediste volver que me lo explicarías, cuando le gritaste a todos que me amabas, realete casi te creí, pero luego recordé que eres un gran actor y das un muy buen show, solo que esta vez ya no hay acto, ni actores, ni guion , ya no hay telón, es el fin.- Con lo ultimo dicho una lagrima fue derramada, pero se la saco tan rápido como llego.- Vete por favor.- fue un susurro suplicante pero él no quiso darse cuenta de cuánto dolor le causaba.- es suficiente de lo mismo.- Su voz se transformo en decidida, pero todo era una actuación , debía ser fuerte aunque muriera de dolor, porque todo tenía una razón.<p>

Rose, no me digas eso, lo siento de verdad-

Basta de decir que lo sientes, tu y yo lo sabemos que no lo sientes de verdad, podrías solo por esta ocasión ser honesto conmigo.- Todas las emociones que la envolvían durante semanas se fueron reflejadas en esa oración, dolor, desesperación, angustia cada sentimiento de ahogo se reflejaba allí.

Es verdad, no siento haberte engañado, siento que me hayas descubierto, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque fui descuidado y por esa razón te perdí, eras mi amiga, mi novia y el amor de mi vida, se que te lastime con mi engaño, con mis ataques de celos, con todos mis ataques, pero sabemos que te amo y me amas, no podemos escapar de ello, te odio y te amo, te odio porque no puedo sacarte de mi mente, porque por una palabra tuya todos pensamientos cambian, porque no puedo ser la basura que mi familia quiere que sea, porque por vos aprendí a ser feliz, un lujo que un Malfoy no puede darse, te odio porque cuando estoy contigo en la cama no tengo sexo, hago el amor, porque no puedo verte mal pero tampoco feliz, porque siento que si eres feliz me dejaras, me hice dependiente de ti, me volví una sombra ¡TODO POR TI!, y si te engañe no con ella, si no con otras chicas más, tuve relaciones tratando de olvidarte cuando peleábamos, las use para que se sintieran tan mal como yo al estar peleados, y ¿por qué? Pues por ti, porque mi mundo gira alrededor de ti por eso te odio y te amo, querías honestidad allí la tienes- Su respiración estaba acelerada, su cabeza a punto de estallarle, pero nada de eso importaba, porque ya todo lo que sentía estaba dicho, solo faltaba ella.

Ahora se honesta tu Rose, sé que no me has dicho todo.- volvió a decir el joven Malfoy aún afectado por lo que había dicho.

Cuando te fui a ver a la mansión yo iba para.- No sabía cómo seguir estaba nerviosa, su respiración estaba entrecortada, solo podía pensar en esa mirada gris que la observaba detalladamente. Pero luego recordó, fue a la mansión, aprovechando que sus padres estaban en una reunión por los caídos en la segunda batalla, sabía que los Malfoy también estarían y que Escorpius no ya que el odiaba lo formal, y aunque fuese extraño sus padres no lo obligaban a ir, subía hacia la habitación de él, siempre iba cuando los padres del muchacho se iban de viaje sin él , entro y lo en la cama con Lili su querida prima, nadie supo bien lo sucedido, solo que Rose estaba con Malfoy y este la engaño, solo eso- Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas, ya todo está perdido.

No me iré, hasta que hablemos- Estaba desesperado, sabía que había cometido el peor error de todos, pero no quería perderla, recordaba los buenos momentos vividos, pero él como la chica se estaba alejando cada vez más y luego Potter vino y lo sedujo, la carne es débil y… ni siquiera él podía creer esa patraña, lo hizo solamente porque quería olvidarse de su discusión con la pelirroja esa mañana vía lechuza.

Hablaremos otro día, necesito pensar- contesto la pelirroja, solo quería terminar con esa situación

¿Lo prometes?- Volvió a decir el rubio, sabía que Rose nunca rompería una promesa y menos a él.

No te diré que pronto, pero si… lo prometo- volvió a contestar, dejando esa promesa en el aire

Cuando el volvió a buscarla no la encontró, su madre le dijo que se había ido lejos que ni siquiera ellos sabían  
>donde se había ido, todo era por su culpa lo sabía, pero de algo estaba seguro, ella volvería a cumplir su promesa.<p>

Doce años luego…

El estaba subiendo al Expreso Hogwarts, como cuando tenía once años, se sentía nervioso y ansioso, ese año ingresa como profesor de pociones a pedido de la directora, entonces la vio, estaba preciosa, no podía creerlo luego de tantos años estaba allí tan hermosa como la recordaba, no supo cuando pero fue hacia ella, y se encontraba frente a frente.

Weasly- saludo, no sabía de donde había sacado el valor de pronunciar su nombre solo actuó por instinto.

Malfoy- se notaba que estaba nerviosa.

¿Mamá quién es?- Entonces reparo en aquel que había hablado en su acompañante, eran dos niños una niña pelirroja idéntica a Hemione Weasly pero con ojos grises, y un niño idéntico a él pero con los ojos azules , entonces lo entendió, esos niños eran sus hijos, era por el cual ella se había ido , arrebatándole años de felicidad y de amor, no sabía que decir , que pensar, que sentir, solo pudo quedarse callado, y observarlos, como si de dioses se tratasen.

Nadie- fue lo único que respondió Rose, saludo efusivamente a los niños y los dejo que ingresaran n el tren.

La promesa te la cumpliré Escorpius, solo déjalos en paz, hasta que te cuente… Hasta que les cuente la historia.- Es todo lo que ella dijo luego de irse sus hijos, se fue y se perdió con el humo del tren, no supo cuando ingreso al tren ni cuando este anduvo solo pensaba en que esos eran sus niños, sus hijos y que debía acercarse como fuera esperando que la promesa fuera cumplida.


End file.
